Midnight Melody
by HereWithoutYou
Summary: One-Shot. After months of waiting, will they finally have what they longed for? Will a night at the club finally break Jasper's self-control? AH/Non canon, don't read it if you don't like this kind of stories.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, credits go to SM for creating the wonderful characters, I merely came out to play with them.**

I was lying on my stomach, my eyes still closed, in the blissful state of waking up as something tickled across my right shoulder, making me shiver despite the sun warming my back. Just as I was about to fall back to sleep the tickling sensation crossed my whole back down to my waist where the covers pooled. It then got replaced by touches, light as a feather, causing another pleasant shiver as the images of last night came back to me.

_The first images were of the club's dance floor, where he dragged me off after hours upon hours of grinding against each other. I was desperate for his hands on every part of my body, yet had to admire his self control, even as it slowly dissolved. I had been close to my breaking point when he finally grabbed my hand and started to pull through the masses of people, swiftly leading me outside of the club. _

_Reaching his car he pressed me up against it, not wasting another moment before his mouth closed on mine in a scorching kiss. A low moan escaped my mouth, when I felt the tip of his tongue tracing my lower lip. By the time we broke our kiss we were both panting and he leaned his forehead against mine, strands of blonde hair falling into his azure blue eyes as they held my gaze captivated. The moment I had dreamed about for months would finally came true. I had imagined the feel of his lips on mine over and over again, wondering how it might feel, how his hands trailing my body would feel._

"_Let's take this home, darlin'," he whispered, ushered me into the car and sped off to his apartment, which we reached in record time. _

_Capturing my lips in another kiss, as he fumbled to open the door, our tongues battled for dominance. He pushed me through the door, immediately steering me towards his bedroom. Carefully as not to break our kiss he laid me on the bed and hovered above me. Supported by his elbow his other hand sneaked under my shirt. His fingertips stroked lightly over my stomach and my need to feel his skin on mine intensified. Loosening my hold on his neck, I started to unbutton his shirt, eagerly kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. _

_My heart was hammering in my chest, anticipating his next move while his erection was firmly pressed in my stomach and his hands left trails of fire all over my body as he undressed me slowly. With every piece of clothing that left my body he took his time to explore the skin he exposed, finding sensitive spots which I never knew I had. Though he wouldn't show me the same courtesy regarding his own body I didn't have it in me to protest. Whenever I tried to take off more of his clothes, he'd capture my hands in his. He wanted control and I let him have it, I would get my time to discover every little part of his body later on._

_The sweet torture of his exploring touches robbed my brain of any coherent thought. And once he took off his shirt I was mesmerized by the happy trail leading down the middle of his perfectly V-shaped hips, but he wouldn't let my impatience take over. Gently he'd pull my hands away once more when I tried to rid him off his jeans. Instead he simply continued his routine until no more clothes separated us. The feel of his skin on mine was heavenly, wherever his body touched mine, I felt like my skin was on fire, yet there was still too much distance between us for my taste._

_There were no words spoken as our kisses left us mostly breathless. Our ragged breaths and groans were the only thing heard in the otherwise silent room, while we explored each other's bodies. The touches grew more frantic with every passing second; he played my body like nobody did ever before. Soon I was writhing underneath him, my need for him leaving me light headed. _

_I was amazed by all the little things I found out about him and his body. For instance the humming sound he made when I knotted my fingers in his blonde hair and tugged softly or the shiver it triggered when I grazed my teeth along his neck. In returned his touches made me feel worshiped and when I thought I couldn't take anymore, his tongue dipped into my belly button, effectively turning my insides into a big mass of jelly._

_I felt his mouth, wet and hot, close over my nipple right when the tip of his erection pushed against my entrance, canceling every last sane thought I might have possessed. His eyes were fixed on my face, silently asking if I was alright, if I was sure about this. Didn't he realize how much I longed for this, how great he made me feel?_

_My hands snaked around his neck, pulling his lips to mine in another heated kiss, maybe even a little rougher than I intended. I needed him to understand though; the kiss had to tell him how much I needed him when my words would fail me. My teeth grazed his lower lip, making him moan into the kiss as my hips pressed against his._

"_Jasper…," I moaned, needing him to give me what I'd craved for months now but he quickly shushed me with another playful kiss. His hips stayed still, even as he put a small distance between our upper bodies and yet again I had to admire and curse his self-control. In an attempt to get him to start moving I rolled my hips against his, earning a surprised gasp from him. His eyes were still locked on mine and before I could voice my question about him holding back, he finally filled me completely in one fluid motion, not meeting much resistance with the long foreplay beforehand._

_The sight of him above me, jaws clenched with the effort of holding still to let me adjust and eyes shining with love, stole my breath. I've had great sex before but nothing could compare with this. No matter what would happen after this night, this was a memory I would treasure for a long, long time. I wasn't sure if my eyes reflected the same but his gaze intensified and he started moving, breaking me out of my haze. _

_After a few strong strokes, we found a rhythm that pleased both of us. Our chests were flush against each other, desperate for every kind of friction, our touches and kisses steadily building more intensity. Each time his hips met mine, he increased his pace a little more, driving me to a point where I thought I might explode, but whenever I was just a stroke or two away from the release I wanted so badly, he slowed down again._

_He truly had mastered the art of slow, delightful torture. I was so very close to begging him, but there was only enough air in my lungs for my frantic breaths and uncontrollable moans. I strained to keep my eyes open, which wanted to close in pleasure; nevertheless I couldn't bear to miss a moment of the perfection in front of me. He looked so beautiful that the picture of him on top of me would hopefully be burned on my mind, so I'd never forget it._

_Every touch displayed the frantic need, we both undeniably felt, yet they always held a hint of the love I saw in his eyes. His lips barely left my skin and his labored breaths just helped building the haze that fogged up my mind, on my heated body they felt like a light breeze, arousing me impossibly more._

_When his lips closed around my nipple for the second time tonight, the first waves of my orgasm rolled through me as his muscles tensed underneath my hands. His movements sped up one last time, triggering his own climax and I watched in wonder when his eyes closed and various emotions played over his face.__ I couldn't help myself and let my fingers trace over his cheekbones to his lips, he looked too gorgeous to be true right in this moment._

_His head buried in my neck as his hips started to still until his movements ceased altogether, leaving us both panting and high from our releases, like no drug could've provided. It took him a couple of minutes before he pulled out of me and lay next to me. Pulling me close to him, he wrapped his arms around me and started to caress my shoulder with the softest touch as if afraid to hurt me. _

_My body finally relaxed against him while my eyes closed in content, still relishing in the feeling of his skin against mine. Desperately I tried to keep my eyes open once again, I wanted to take the chance to memorize every little detail about him that I didn't notice in the haze of my need earlier: the way his lean stomach felt underneath my fingertips, the steady beat of his heart where my head lay on his chest, the way his chest rose and fell, the little scar on his lower abdomen or the dip of his belly button. Everything about him mesmerized me._

_I tried to fight the tiredness that overcame me now that I slowly came down from my high and his body enveloped me in warmth, but he must've felt my reluctance about falling asleep because he assured me he wouldn't go anywhere before he started to hum a song I've never heard before. I felt so loved simply lying in his arms, like I could face the whole world and nothing bad would ever happen. Outside the sky already started to light up and the last thing I heard before unconscious claimed me, was Jasper's soft humming and the beat of his heart. I never wanted to feel asleep any other way again._

I felt a smile spread across my face at the thought and looked around in search of my boxer shorts.

Instead my gaze met the most beautiful azure blue eyes. He dangled my boxer shorts in front of me, a lazy grin on his handsome face. The thought of actually taking them never crossed my mind though. I rather pulled him closer to me and kept pulling until he was on top of me, our chests flush against each other, my mouth meeting his in a slow kiss that turned into so much more in a matter of seconds.

His hands traced over my neck to my hair, tangling there and lightly massaging my scalp, his lips never leaving mine as our kiss grew more and more urgent. He obviously intended on picking up where we left a couple of hours before. His hands felt gentler this time missing a bit of the frantic want from last night, filling me with love instead and sending delightful little shocks of electricity through me as they trailed my body.

He let me set the pace this time, and I was thankful to get my chance at exploring his body now as thoroughly as he had done last night. I started trailing kisses all over his face, his eyelids, his temple, cheeks and nose, leaving his lips last for a short peck, before leaving butterfly kisses all over his neck to his chest. I wanted to cover his whole body in kisses to give him back some of the love he showed me just a few short hours ago, I wanted him to feel as loved as I had. My reward the most precious noises he made, little moans and gasps whenever I found a more sensitive spot, like the hollow of his throat or his hip bone.

After I was satisfied that I had covered most of his skin, I slid up his body, connecting our bodies from head to toe. I leaned my forehead against his and when he whispered a soft "Thank you, Edward." against my lips, I knew I had conveyed my message.

_______________________________

**AN: So, I've written this little piece for a friend of mine and it's my first try at fan fiction. **

**To make things short, you didn't like my pairing? Well, deal with it because I don't particularly care for flames about that. I welcome reviews and criticism, positive and negative, as long as it's constructive.**

**Last but not least, I'm German and this piece wasn't beta'd, so please bear with my spell mistakes and grammatical errors, feel free to point them out to me and I'll correct them, too.**

**Love,**

**Sanny**


End file.
